


Happily Ever After

by RickylLover



Category: The Walking Dead, The walking dead TV
Genre: First Meet, Fluff, Lori was never with Rick - Freeform, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, meet at wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickylLover/pseuds/RickylLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick sneaks out of his best friend's wedding reception to get away from the crowd. He meets a surprising guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> I was out celebrating and had champagne and this fic came from a dream I had lastnight. Hope you like it.

     Shane and Lori were happy to be getting married. And Rick was happy for them. The wedding was beautiful. Flowers and candles all over the Greene Farm. It was the reception Rick couldn't stand. He'd known Shane since second grade. But, ninety nine percent of the people there he'd never met. Hell, Shane had never met. Cousins of cousins. Twice removed and shit. And Lori's family? He didn't know a single one of them save for the bride.

     Mingling and small talk werent Rick's thing. Lori was always saying he didn't speak. But, it was hard to get a word in edgewise with Shane. Anyway, the music was too loud for talking. Not that he'd even wanted to. Not with strangers. And loud music lead to dancing. And Rick would rather face a firing squad than a gaggle of frilly bridesmaids to ask for a spin out on the floor. Besides, it was a lovely evening and the grounds were lit with strings of white lights. Floating overhead like stars.

     Wandering past the crowd outside milling about for a smoke break Rick crossed the area set up with tables and fire pits. Took off down an unlit garden path. To get away. To be alone. It wasn't long before he realized he wasn't.

     "Ain't ya s'posed ta be inside?" A voice came out of the shadows. "Celebratin' an' shit." Shrubs rustled and a man came out from behind a tree. Zipping his fly one handed. Chugging champagne with the other. Straight from the bottle as he stumbled onto the moonlit path.

     He was all chest and shoulders. Choppy blonde hair as scraggly as the black suit he had on. By all rights he was a mess. And the most beautiful thing Rick had ever seen. "Ya ever felt alone in a room full of people?" Rick squinted in the dim light. Taking in the face staring back at him. The softest, bluest eyes he'd ever seen. Patchy chin scruff. Teeth chewing on a pale pink bottom lip. And something about the man made Rick want to get his teeth on it, too.

     "All the damn time," the man huffed. Passing the champagne to Rick. "M' name's Daryl, by the way."

     "Rick," he offered his hand as he lifted the bottle to his mouth with the other. "Do you know the bride or groom?" He had no idea how he'd not met this man before if he'd been a friend of Shane's and he made a mental note to complain about it.

     "Neither," Daryl shrugged. "Don't tell, but m' brother 'n I's on our way back home when he decided ta crash this party." He tried to wink, but it looked more like he got poked in the eye.

     Rick choked out a laugh. That champagne must have gone to his head. Because this... _guy_ was looking kind of... _cute_? "Mind me askin' where ya were comin' from all dressed up like that?" He passed the bottle back. Gesturing to Daryl's rumpled suit. Fitting a little tight. And sexy as fuck.

     "Funeral," Daryl chugged now. "M' old man."

     Rick cocked his head to the side. He's finally speaking. And saying all the wrong things. Shit. "Sorry to hear that."

     "I ain't," Daryl wobbled a little and downed a few more belts. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve where it poked out of his jacket as it rode up his arm. "Fucker left so many marks on me m' back looks like a fuckin' road map."

     Rick felt an overwhelming need to travel every back road on him. "You wanna come inside, Daryl?" Rick whispered, afraid he'd spook him if he weren't careful. His invitation had said 'plus one' after all. "Get something to eat?" He left the 'with me' part silent.

     "Nah," Daryl waved him off. "Don't wanna cheat great granny outta her chicken dinner er nothin'." He laughed. Or hiccuped. Rick couldn't tell which. "I mean, the old broad prob'ly ain't gonna miss the booze, though, ya know?"

     "Don't worry," Rick couldn't help the smile splitting his face. "The food is buffet style and I happen to have it on good authority that Lori was afraid of running out and over ordered everything."

     Daryl tried to smoothe out his ill-fitting jacket. Brush off any lint. Swayed a little when he took a step. "Best not," he held up the empty bottle. Like that explained everything.

     Rick didn't want to leave Daryl. He was finally having a good time. He was talking for fuck sake. Easily. With Daryl. "I'll help ya," he sidled up to the man. Offered his arm.

     "Psh," Daryl laughed. Dropped the bottle in the dirt. Took Rick's arm anyway. "Won't it look funny?" He layed his head on Rick's shoulder. "Pretty boy like you draggin' 'round a piece a trash like me?"

     Rick shivered at Daryl's breath on his neck. And the warmth of him pressed into his side. "Nah," he sighed. "You'll look like my date," he cooed. "My hot new boyfriend."

     "Hah," Daryl hiccuped again. "I could use a little somethin' ta eat." He let Rick lead him toward the main house. "And ya sure are pretty."

     "Ya said that already," Rick blushed. And he wished on every star - and even all of those garden lights - that Daryl was his boyfriend.

     The reception was in full swing. Noisy and hot as hell in the house. But, the food was in there. And the line had died down. They were able to fill their plates and find a table easily with so many people on the dance floor. And Daryl seemed to sober a little after filling up on hors d'ouevres.

     "See granny over there?" Daryl jabbed Rick with his elbow. Pointing out an old lady across the room. "She looks like she might jus' miss that bottle, huh?" He shoved a deviled egg in his mouth and licked his fingers noisily. Making Rick want to know what else Daryl might be willing to put in his mouth someday. "Old broad looks like a feisty one," he teased.

     "Yeah," Rick's mouth went dry. "Bet she prefers whiskey, though."

     After an hour Rick was sweating. And he wasn't sure if it was the heat in the room or Daryl affecting him. They'd been sitting thigh to thigh. Shoulder to shoulder. Like they were made to. And Daryl didn't even need Rick to prop him up either. They just melted into each other. Talking and laughing. And making shit up about all the guests. Which ones had a stick up their ass (Lori's mother), which ones were sleeping together (the Greene girl and an Asian boy), and which ones were secretly porn stars (a red headed Army Sergeant).

     Rick didn't want it to ever end. He could make jokes with Daryl all night. Like he used to do with Shane. Only there was something different. Something more. Something he couldn't understand. Something that made his hair stand on end when ever Daryl smirked or brushed his hand stealing food off his plate. Something that made his dick twitch when ever Daryl moaned over a particularly good canapé.

     But, as with all good things, especially for Rick, it came crashing to an end. With a literal crash. In the form of a drunk forcing his way on stage to make a toast. Knocking shit over as he stole the mic from the DJ.

     "Who's that asshole?" Rick stood up. Ready to jump into action.

     "Shit," Daryl swallowed hard. "M' brother." He finished the last bit of cheese and crackers on his plate as he hopped up. Knocking his chair over. But, at least everyone turned away from Merle. For a second.

     Daryl's brother was waxing poetic about the impending honeymoon sex. In graphic, if albeit slurred detail. But, they each grabbed an arm to contain him. "Damn it, Merle," Daryl scolded. Echoing over the sound system before he grabbed the mic away. "Best wishes from our side a the family," he cooed into it. Trying to cover his brother's crassness before dropping it with a loud thud as they dragged him off the stage and out of the house.

     It didn't take much for them to stuff Merle into one of the waiting cabs out front. And Daryl's ass looked damn fine as he bent in to buckle his brother in and give the driver their address before pulling back out to make his goodbye.

     "Best be goin' an' gettin' m' brother home," Daryl seemed every bit as disappointed as Rick.

     Rick's heart hammered in his ears. He couldn't just let Daryl go. He didn't even have his number. Or last name. He held Daryl's arm to prevent him from sliding in beside Merle. Enjoying the feel of the man's muscle under his fingers as he fished his wallet out with his other hand. Slipping the driver cash. "He'll be alright," he gushed. "How 'bout you stay and I'll give you a ride later?" He'd love to give Daryl a ride alright. "A-a ride home," he clarified.

     "I'd like that," Daryl smiled. Soft and warm. And something in Rick slipped so far over the edge for him he knew there was no going back.

     "Good," Rick tapped the cab to signal the driver to go. As it pulled away he offered his arm to Daryl again.

     Daryl quirked his head to the side. Chewed his thumb. "I c'n walk a straight line now I got some food in me," he patted his belly. "Ya don't haveta pretend ta be m' boyfriend no more."

     "I'm not pretending," Rick wiggled his arm. And he'd never meant anything more in his life.

     Daryl hummed in agreement. Latched onto him with both arms. Pressing into his side. "I ain't pretendin' neither."

     "Then it's settled," Rick felt lightheaded. Gigglier than champagne could ever make him. "I'm taking my hot boyfriend back to the party," he smiled. And someday, he'd be walking his hot husband down the aisle in his own Greene Farm wedding.


End file.
